


Operation #00 [h.s]

by x_wik_x



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_wik_x/pseuds/x_wik_x
Summary: I walk over and close the window and strip down to my underwear and bra, getting on my pjs which are laying on the floor. I pick them up and put on the booty shorts and tank top. I get in bed scrolling through my phone, instagram, snapchat, pintrest, anything to entertain me really. I end up sticking to youtube while music plays from my tv.I feel myself dozing off and so I put down my phone and turn of the TV tucking myself in.Right as I close my eyes, I feel a hand over my mouth, making them instantly open. I see a man hovering over me, his hand big enough to have a tight grip over my mouth and sides of my jaw.I never cry, but my eyes are brimming with tears and my breathing has gotten extremely heavy, my heart going 90.“You make a fuss, and I won’t hesitate to fucking shoot.” The man says holding up a hand-held black pistol.Fuck.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .

Alex  
“Okay, can I leave now? I’m going to be late if I don’t” I say, already opening the front door of the house.  
“Yes yes, go, quick. Sorry I kept you so long, but please don’t forget.” My mother says, although halfway through her sentence I’m out the door. I feel the winter breeze hit my face as I wrap another layer of my scarf around me. It’s snowing, pretty bad at that, I’m surprised they left the schools open. The roads are completely frozen. Even walking the footpath I have to be careful not to fall over.  
I sigh, seeing my breath evaporate in front of me. My earphones are already in, music coming from them, probably heard by anyone that walks past me but frankly that is the least of my worries right now. My mother was yet again telling me not to forget to go see my brother afterschool. He’s 6 years older than me making him 23. He moved out about 4 years ago, all the way across town. About 2 hours, having to take countless busses to go see him. My father used to drive me, my mother and him up to see him at his apartment, but a few months ago him and my father got into an argument about something. I really don’t know what it was about but then on the other hand I didn’t care either. They used to always get into arguments about the littlest of things, even when he lived at home. I loved it when he lived at home.  
He would always comfort me when my father’s temper became high and he started throwing out all kinds of insults at all of us including my mother, or when my father got drunk and started throwing sexual remarks at whoever walked through the door, be it my mother or even me.  
“Slut”  
“Show me your tits”  
I cringe as the remarks run through my head. I don’t think they’ll ever leave. Isn’t this a form of PTSD?   
When my brother saw me uncomfortable or knew that my father was going to start drinking he always took me upstairs and we would watch a movie, play a game, listen to music, anything really. But it was always just enough t distract me from what was going on below. Other than the occasional loud thud or loud bang from my parents I would forget they were there at all. Zack always made me feel safe. Zack. I haven’t said his name or even thought about it until now. And being honest I don’t know why I’m thinking of it now. I’ve referred to him as my brother after he moved out. Because that’s all he turned into.   
After he moved out, the protection, sense of security stopped. He barely contacted, reached out, see if I’m okay. He was the only on that made me feel okay and I loved him so much for it. I felt like he could make anything be okay. No matter what happened. I was okay as long as he was by my side. My right hand man. We were so close. Then when he left, he left with his feeling of safety with him. At that moment I realized I was just a bridge he was crossing to leaving this shithole. I mean I don’t blame him, but I do resent him.   
That’s why I always say I’m too busy to give visit or I simply “forgot” because I have too much on my mind. Which isn’t far from the truth. But it’s mostly because I don’t wanna see him. Not yet anyway. My mother on the other hand wants me to stay in contact despite his and my father conflict, yet she doesn’t even see him.   
Before I realize, im at the school gates. That was a quick 25 minute walk. I make my way in and into the cafeteria. There’s still roughly 15 minutes left before I have to be in class. I scan the tables and see so many familiar faces I wish I didn’t, but here I am. I silently sigh to myself before I hear my name being called.   
“Alex!”  
I look up and see Delilah smiling and waving at me. I smile slightly and walk over to her and sit opposite her at the dirty, steal tables which have all sorts of doodles and profanity written on them.   
“Hey! How are you today?” she chirps, her positivity makes me feel slightly sick. Id never say that to her though. She would probably straight up start bawling. It reminds me of how I used to be, and I hated that me. I’m much better now. I think.   
“I’m fine. How are you?” I asked placing my bag in front of me, taking books out one at a time.  
“I’m goo- Oh My God. You will never believe what Jason said to me last night. He was all like, ‘you’re really fun to be around and I love your style’” she says trying to put on a manly voice, imitating Jason I assume. I roll my eyes and slightly chuckle.   
“ do you think he likes me?” she says, slightly perking up on her chair.  
“D, you’ve been talking for what a week? Not even? Give it some time” I say as I go back to my books. I see her happy expression slightly fade as she sits back down. Shit.   
“But I’m sure he’s crazy about you.” I say with reassurance. “ if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be texting you” I say as I smirk slightly at her.  
Her eyes immediately rise and she perks up yet again.   
“Knew it” she says confidently. I just smile at her antics. Soon enough the bell goes and I head to my first class.  
===============  
The day went by fairly easy. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
I’m walking out and see Delilah waiting for me at door staring down at her phone.   
“Coming?” I ask tapping her at the shoulder. She instantly looks up and smiles and nods.   
“Bakery?” she asks. I smile just thinking of it.   
“Of course, where else would we go?” I say as I laugh.   
“But you’re not working today?” she asks as she slightly tilts her head.   
“No, but it’s nice to just hang out in. We can d our homework. Plus we just made a batch of those mint cookies you love. I saved a few in the back just for you” I wink and smile, nudging her.  
She starts giggling. “I knew you would. I love youuuuuuu” she chime as she gives me fake kisses .I laugh and bat her away.   
Our walk to the bakery was simple. We talked about school, work and obviously D had to mention Jason. I don’t really have an interest in boys, mainly because they never have an interest with me to begin with. It is what it is. I can’t change that.


	2. #02

We arrive at the bakery and I casually walk in, Delilah not far behind me. The café isn’t too packed as its only a Tuesday. I see one of my co-workers and a few of the regulars. There’s actually quite a few new faces. I guess during the winter time people want to get into the feeling of Christmas. Even though its only November. God, do I hate this time of year.  
“Alex!” I hear Erin call. I turn and smile making my way over to him.   
“Hey Erin” I say, leaning on top of the cash register.  
“How was school? Any boys?” he smirks, teasing. I laugh sarcastically.  
Erin is a sweet guy. He’s so nice to me and one of the only people I’ve come to trust apart from D. Erin is 26, his parents left him the bakery so he decided to drop out of college and do it full time. It’s been giving him a good living too. He’s about my height and has light brown hair. He’s fairly buff as he goes to the gym a lot. He says it relives him of stress, but he’s told me in secret that he does it to get girls, but mostly for stress relief. I remembered that I laughed so loud at him that day that so many customers turned their heads towards us.   
He’s also very passionate about art, a side of him that he hides. He did all the decor and art in the bakery. I must admit it is beautiful. He has an amazing taste, I don’t know how he does it.  
His eyes are a grey type colour and he has a super sharp jaw line.  
He’s just overall an amazing guy and has helped me so much after he left.  
“So many. They’re all over me, can’t keep track anymore” I exclaim, in a painfully sarcastic tone as I head behind the counter to grab the cookies I saved for Delilah.   
Erin laughs.   
I give D her cookies and she instantly starts chewing without even looking up at me. From what I can see she’s texting Jason again. I roll my eyes and walk back to Erin.  
“Lots of new faces, ey?”I say, roaming my eyes around the café.  
“Yeah, guess people come here to ‘feel the Christmas love’ in winter” he says, doing this stupid thing with his hands. I chuckle and continue looking around the café.   
Its quiet simple really. The walls are a light brown with dark timber going down the walls and up towards the ceiling and meet the lamp on the walls. There’s a couple of chairs and tables scattered around the floor while booths hug the walls. There’s many paintings up, handpicked by Erin, of course.  
Up by the counter there’s a wide display of bread and other baked goods, such as cakes, muffins, cookie and so on so forth. Up by the entrance where Delilah and I sit there are tall barstool like seats. Its small but cosy. I love it here. If I could live here I would, I really would.   
As I’m scanning the room, a certain person catches my eye.   
He’s dressed in all black. Black jeans, sneakers, black shirt and a leather jacket with a hint of dark purple. He’s wearing sunglasses and a beanie. Most of his features invisible, apart from his prominent jaw line. His hands laced around a book, his nails also painted black. It looks worn out and used. He looks almost put of place here. Most of the people here are old lady’s, men who were sent by their wives to get bread, students studying or hanging out and some of the regulars who have coffee here every evening.  
“You staring at a pretty boy?” My thoughts come to a halt as Erin chimes in.  
“Can’t call him a ‘pretty boy’ ”. I say looking at Erin. “You can barely see any of him.” I say not taking my eyes off the man. He looks to be fairly young. He could pass for a senior but I haven’t seen him around school, considering there aren’t any other schools for a while. Not until you reach the other side of town. Where my brother lives. Yeah, I ‘forgot’ again.   
I assume he’s just a college student or maybe just someone passing by.  
“Why are you so interested in him anyway?” Erin asks.   
“He just looks… out of place. Like, look at all the others here” I say to Erin.  
I see him scan the room with his eyes, then slowly going back to the man.  
“I guess so.” He says shrugging, going back to cleaning the counter tops. I pay no more mind to it and walk over to Delilah. I see she has eaten all the cookies and put her phone down, doing some work for once. I sit beside her on the barstool-like chair.   
I pull books out of my bag and get to work.   
I don’t have much to do if I’m being honest. I have a ton of projects due, but that’s not for ages . I never start projects if they’re not due in a week or so. It stresses me out, and I defiantly do not need more stress right now.  
I look over at D and she looks slightly upset. I furrow my eyebrows.  
“Hey D, you alri?” I ask while looking at her.   
“Jason hasn’t texted me in an hour…” she trails off, looking like a puppy dog close to bursting into tears. Jason….okay.  
“Hon, were out of school an hour and a half doesn’t he have football practice or something today?” I ask hoping to make her feel better. I honestly had no idea. I don’t know thing about Jason. All I know is that he plays football and I a cunt, to me anyways.  
She suddenly chimes up.   
“Oh yeah! He has football today” she says smiling at me “Thanks Alex” she says, going back to her work. Lucky guess.  
Delilah is special really. She may be super active and bi-polar as fuck, but she’s been through thick and thin with me, absolutely everything and it really means so much to me. More than I think she will ever know.   
D has straight, naturally blonde hair. Her eyes are so blue I even get lost in them sometimes. She has a perfect body, literally. She does trust a little easy though, something I had to learn the hard way, and that can be her downfall and really break her sometimes, but I’m always her for her, to pick her back up. Always . She’s the sweetest person I have ever met and I could never ever imagine her hurting a single soul.   
I remember when we were younger, we were running in my garden, catching butterflies and all sorts of different creatures. We must have been about 9 or 10. D had a little net trying to catch a butterfly , she kept running and running, around and around in circles till she finally caught it, but by then she had lost her balance and fell over on top of the net. After she realized what she had done she got up, in terror, tears pouring down her face.   
She lifted the tiny little butterfly into her hands and watched it squirm around trying to fly. It’s wings were broken, it was basically dead at this point. I ran over to her, and at this point she was crying hysterically. So loud, in fact, my mother, at the time a different type of woman, came over in a rush.  
“oh dear, oh my goodness what happened?” she asked frantically, wiping her tears away.  
“I-I squi-shed it-t…” she tried to say through sobs.   
“Oh honey it’s okay ,here lets come inside for a drink and maybe a snack, yes? I think you need a nice ice-pop right now” she said, comforting her. My mother nodded at me to signal to come in with them.   
Delilah dropped the butterfly and went inside, still sobbing hysterically. I followed behind but stopped. I turned around and looked at the butterfly, still trying to fly.   
That’s when I realized the difference between me and Delilah.   
I had no problem squishing it.


	3. #03

“I think I’m gonna head home” Delilah sighs. “I promised my mom id finish watching Game of Thrones with her tonight, she’s really invested” she nods at me.   
“Nah, I’ll stay a bit. Might help Erin clean up.” That was partly a lie. I just don’t want to go home. I wish me and my mother still had a relationship like D does with her mother. It used to be so good.   
“Okay see you tomorrow A” she says as she gives a slight hug and leaves. Waving as she passes the big window that lets you see inside.  
“You not going?” Erin asks, looking from the counter, as he gives a customer their change.  
“No…” I say quietly, pursing my lips, looking down at my sneakers. Erin smiles ,warmly , just nodding.  
“Well if you’re going to be here till I close, grab an apron” he laughs, throwing me mine.  
I smile and put it on. Erin has stopped asking me ‘am I ok?’ or ‘ how’s home?’ because he has learnt that I will talk about it when I feel the need to, but I know that whenever I do he will be there. Whether it’s to give advice or just listen to me rant he’s always her for me.  
I start walking over to customers who’ve drank their drink or have already left and their plate or cup is left. I walk over to the man me and Erin were talking about earlier, who’s still reading his book.  
“Excuse me sir, are you done with that?” I ask, nodding at his cup that’s empty and plate with barely a few crumbs from what I can only assume was a muffin or cookie of some sort.   
He slowly looks up at me, nodding ever so slightly. I get time to examine his features, he has fairly thin lips, his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His nose was long but matched his face extremely well. His jaw and chin well sculpted and cut. I couldn’t see his eyes because of his sunglasses. A few strands of hair hanging from his beanie, they were dark brown and curly.  
Before I could examine more he turned back down to his book. He was pretty handsome from what I could see, but it’s not like ill ever see him again. Unless he come in again, which I slightly wish he does.   
I pay no more mind to it and take his dishes, walking back to the counter.   
“So? What did he sound like?” I hear Erin ask me, eagerly.   
“I don’t know.” I admit. “he only nodded when I asked was he done” I do say, it was slightly strange. Just a nod. No smile. No gesture. No nothing. But then again, I’m only nice because I have to be.  
“Oh, strange” says Erin. I just shrug at him.   
===========  
Some time goes by and the café is close to closing. There are a few people left, not many though. Most look like they’re doing work and some are plainly chatting away to other. Bu the man in all black is still there, looking like he’s nearing the end of his book.  
“Hey, will you go around and just let people know were closing up soon?” I hear Eric ask, somewhere from behind me.  
“On it.” I say as I make my way to each table.  
“Sorry, were closing in around 15 minutes” I say as I go around to each table, soon making it to the mysterious man’s table.   
“Sorry sir, were closing in around 15 minutes” I say. Once again he just nods not even looking up this time. I glace down and see him reading ‘The Course of Love’. I have never heard of that book but it must be pretty damn good if he doesn’t have the decency to look up and at least say ‘okay’ or anything really.   
I scoff under my breath and walk away. I already see people making their way out of the café one by one.   
“So, Erin, how was your day?” I ask. I genuinely want to know.  
“Eh, just the norm. Not too busy to be honest. Nothing interesting” he huffs while putting away the bread.  
“You going to gym?” I ask, looking at him smiling, raising an eyebrow. I see him smirk.  
“Um, when do I not?” he smiles as he starts checking himself out. I start laughing and teasing him.   
After that, I look and all the customers have left, including the man. I silently resent myself for not making an effort to maybe flirt a little. From what I could see, he was pretty handsome and good looking. But, it’s been s long since I’ve made an effort with anyone. After Zack moved out, I distanced myself from everyone, and I mean everyone. All I was left with was my thoughts and my parents. Not the best duo I may add.  
I get my belongings and put on my jacket.   
“Right, I’ll catch you tomorrow Erin” I say as I open the door.  
“Bye, Al” says Erin. Normally, I would punch whoever calls me that because that’s what my father used to call me, but I make an exception for Erin. I don’t know why, I just don’t get mad when he calls me that, it’s almost comforting.   
I walk out and its already gotten dark. I look down at my phone which I’ve actually neglected most of today.   
Did you see your brother? Xx  
My mother. I’ll answer when I see her at home.   
I stand at a lamppost while taking out my pack of cigarettes. I deserve one. Before I can take out my lighter I see a hand in front of me, holding one. I look up and see the same man from before, in the café. He’s now also got a scarf on and has a cig hanging halfway out of this mouth.  
“Oh, t-thanks” I stutter. This is so sudden .I didn’t even see him, I’m shocked and slightly taken aback. I light my cig and give him back his lighter. He takes it back, nodding, again. I gotta say, he’s getting on my nerves with the whole nodding thing. Is he a mute or something?  
“See ya” I say as I walk away, my boots echoing as they hit the concrete. I take another inhale as I look back.   
He’s disappeared. Nowhere to be seen. Almost as if I just imagined the whole ordeal. There was no car so he couldn’t have been picked up, and the street is long so I would see him if he walked off. Maybe he just got into his car? But I didn’t hear a car door.   
Ugh. I don’t know and don’t care , I have bigger worries. I’m just mentally preparing to get home, get asked how did I forget to see my brother again, get yelled at by my father and then go to my room and not sleeping basically all night just to get up and repeat the whole thing again.  
I mentally sigh and I throw the butt of my cig into some bush nearby.  
What if I just didn’t go home? Would they even care? I highly doubt it.  
I feel like their responsibility, not their daughter.  
I see my house in the distance, huffing, preparing myself to walk through the door.   
I stop at the front door, shut my eyes and open the door stepping in.  
“Did you see him?” I hear my mother immediately ask.  
“They were busy at the bakery and needed me” I lie, taking off my shoes and hooking my jacket on the door.   
“Alex! You need to see him” She exclaims. Why should she care when she doesn’t make an effort. I roll my eyes and start to head upstairs.   
“Where are you going? Come here” I hear my father say from the living room. I hoped he wouldn’t be back from work yet but here we are.  
“How are your grades?” he asks not looking up from something he was doing on his phone, reminding me of that man from the café.  
My grades. That Is one thing I’m extremely proud of. I’m top of every single one of my classes and my problem solving skills are like no other. I remember one time in maths, we had this exercise where we had to solve a detective case. It consisted of cracking codes, lock combinations, and so on. I solved It faster than my teacher.   
From since I can remember, this is what I have been best at and I can crack anything. Every time Delilah tests me by setting a new phone password and wanting to see if I can crack it. And every time I get it the first time. I guess you can call it a gift?   
“They’re fine, like always” I say, mumbling the last part. I’ve learnt not to fight or be cheeky with my father, because even if my argument is valid and right, he will turn it around to where it’s wrong. Even though I don’t see him much, because he’s stuck at work in his little office somewhere all day, he still never show me he missed me or even loves me. Nothing, and it’s always been like that.  
“Good.” He replies. “Kaliee, get me a cup of tea” he signals out to my mother.   
“Yes dear!” she says and is right onto boiling the kettle. I sigh and make my way to my room. I really want-no need another cigarette right now.   
My mother does everything for my father, makes him lunch dinner, tea. Whatever he wants whenever he wants he gets, and it pisses me off. He acts like he deserves this all as well. In the past, when I’ve argued with him about never contributing to the house or doing anything he says ‘he’s the one bringing in money’ and ‘he’s the only reason I have everything I do’ . It’s sick. But yet my mother acts like he’s the best thing that’s happened to her and that he’s an angle sent from heaven. Whenever I ask for anything all I get from my mother is, ’you have hands’ and so I have to make everything myself. When Zack was still here, he used to make me tea and popcorn basically every night for me to study. I do miss that.   
I place my bag on my bed as I grab for my remote control and turn on my tv and PlayStation. I just want to play my music right now. I throw the remote on my bed and notice the window is open. My mother must’ve opened it today, but it’s weird she never closed it, she usually does. I walk over and close the window and strip down to my underwear and bra, getting on my pjs which are laying on the floor. I pick them up and put on the booty shorts and tank top. I get in bed scrolling through my phone, instagram, snapchat, pintrest, anything to entertain me really. I end up sticking to youtube while music plays from my tv.   
I feel myself dozing off and so I put down my phone and turn of the TV tucking myself in.   
Right as I close my eyes, I feel a hand over my mouth, making them instantly open. I see a man hovering over me, his hand big enough to have a tight grip over my mouth and sides of my jaw.   
I never cry, but my eyes are brimming with tears and my breathing has gotten extremely heavy, my heart going 90.  
“You make a fuss, and I won’t hesitate to fucking shoot.” The man says holding up a hand-held black pistol.   
Fuck.   
I can’t hold the tears back anymore, as they start rolling down my cheeks. I try to get up and out of bed, I’m trying to do really anything, but he’s on top of me, sitting in my thighs. I see him take out a cloth from his back pocket and my eyes widen.   
“Shhhhh” he says as he smirks, ever so slightly, while pressing the rag to my mouth and lips. My eyes start t feel heavy and I feel like I’m about to pass out.   
I remember those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically i don't know how to work this yet so sorry if the format is super weird but i hope ur enjoying the story lol !!  
> luv yous


	4. #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey still new to this so sorry if my system is kinda shitty   
> anyways, enjoy xo

I woke up with a pounding headache, like fuck. I don’t I’ve had a headache this bad. I slowly get up, my vision blurry, but I feel something pull me back. I open my eyes and jesus.  
My heart starts pounding so fast.   
Where am I?  
I look down to the bed, and my hand handcuffed. I look around the room, panicking. Oh my god. Where the fuck am I?   
I start breathing quickly tears already falling. I’m shaking uncontrollably. Do my parents know I’m gone?   
All the memories from what happened are starting to come back to me. The last thing I remember is a gun and a cloth. I shiver at just the thought of it.   
I look around the unfamiliar room. Its dimly lit and its’ very plain. There’s a double bed that has purple sheets that match the wall colour, there’s a small bedside dresser and a larger one that similar which leans against the wall with a mirror hanging above it . There’s a door which I can only assume is a closet. There’s a dark grey rug on the floor and a few paintings on the wall, other than that the room is completely empty.   
I tug at the handcuffs keeping me locked to the bed, but they don’t budge. I get up from the bed, standing on the wooden floor and trying to move with the little movement available.  
Suddenly, I hear the door open and my eyes immediately dart over. I climb back onto the bed, covering myself with the blankets and frantically wiping my tears.   
I never say this, but right now I’m scared shitless. Why would anyone kidnap anyone else?   
The realization starts to sink in and my face goes as pale as a ghost.  
Why does he actually want me?   
So many ideas are coming to mind and none of them are good. What if he’s going to kill me. What if he uses me as some sick sex slave. What is he tortures me. What if he sells me into sex trafficking.   
Tears start flowing more and more and I feel myself starting to hyperventilate. Never thought I’d say this, but I really want to go home.   
His is the only time I want to hear my father yelling, or my mom giving about me not seeing my brother.  
Zack.  
I’m never gonna see him again, and I missed my chance to see him because of what? He left when he had a right to?   
I’m starting to realize how much of a bitch I was, oh god.   
“Finally, you’re up. You’ve been out for ages” the man says leaning against the doorframe. “Thought you’d never wake up” he says, chuckling.   
This is my first real look at him. He’s very tall and well built. His hair is about shoulder length, brown and curly. I couldn’t see is features from this far, but he was wearing grey sweatpants and a tank top that exposed some of his chest.   
He has many tattoos going up his arms and some on his chest from what I could see.  
I say nothing, slightly backing away until I hit the wall the bed was against.   
“Not talkative?” he asks, making his way towards he bed, sitting at the edge, farthest away from me.  
“Who are you?” I ask, trying to sound stern, failing miserably. It ended up sounding more like a whisper.   
“Aw, is baby scared?” he asks taunting me, swirling his toothpick in his mouth, smirking.  
“No-o..” I answer, but truthfully I’m fucking shitting my pants, but he can’t know that.  
He raises his eyebrow. He slowly stands up and stretches, making his way closer to me.   
He leans into me, our faces inches apart. I widen my eyes, trying so desperately to make more space between me and him.   
“Well you fucking should be..” he says, chuckling. I could feel his hot breath on my face, instantly giving me goose bumps. I get time to examine his face in detail and then it clicks.   
“I know you !” I blurt out, adrenaline running through my veins.   
He slightly moves back looking puzzled.   
“What?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.   
“You were at the b-bakery. You gave me the lighter.” I say, not sounding as confident anymore, hiding myself under the covers again. My mind is still racing and I’m almost feeling dizzy from it.  
I see him smile.   
“Of course, how else was I supposed to track you down…” he says, getting closer to me, putting this thumb on the bottom of my chin.   
I don’t say anything, but my eyes widen and my hearts starts going god knows how fast, all I know is that it feels like I’m about to vomit it up right here, right now.  
“Aw, is someone nervous?” he says, tauntingly.   
I look to the other side, not wanting to be any closer than I already am. I can’t believe I thought this guy was good looking, I mean he is, and I hate myself for even thinking that, but this changed everything. He fucking kidnapped me for crying out load. My fucking petty little crush I had for the first time, when I seen him, better go away.   
I mean it’s meaningless anyway, my perception of him, from what little I had, has changed drastically, He used to be this good looking guy from the café, but now he’s some kind of sick, fucking monster that kidnaps people for his own sick benefit? Or for whatever reason…   
I hear him laugh as he gets up.   
He stretches, again.  
“Right, since I know everything about you, it’s only fair you know a little about me, even if you’re gonna be gone within the next few days.” He says, sitting at the edge of my bed.   
I’m going in a couple of days? What?   
Oh my God.   
It really is sex trafficking. I’m basically going to be a prostitute for the rest of my life, sleeping with old and ugly men. No I can’t do that, I won’t let it happen.  
I start crying, hysterically. I didn’t even mean to but the tears keep coming. I look up at him and see a confused look.   
“Why are you crying? Is me introducing myself really that scary?” he chuckles.   
I can’t take this. Why me? I’m never going to see Delilah again, or Eric, or my parents, Or Zack. No one, why the fuck me.   
“I’m going to be sold for a sex slave…” I say under my breath. I feel my chest get heavy, heavier than it already was and I can’t breathe.  
“What? You’re not going to be sold for anything” He says, holding back laughter.   
I freeze, and a wave of relief washes over me. If he’s not selling me what is he going to with me, and with that, my moment of relief is over.  
“Then what are you going to do with me…?” I asked, honestly scared for the answer.   
He sighs and turns himself more towards me.  
“If I being honest, I’m not going to do anything but there’s other people who might do….I don’t know. I work for a specific group of people who order me to do…things. Taking people is one of them. It’s not ideal, but I have to do it because..” he says, but stops himself. “I just have my reasons, but all I know is that you’ll be staying here for about two days, then I take you down to those people, and poof, you’re not my responsibility anymore” he explains.   
I am absolutely speechless.   
That was a lot of information to take in, and I don’t know what to think, but at least I’ll be in a bed for the next two days and then I guess we’ll go from there. I mean what else am I supposed to do in this situation. Crying and panicking will only wear me out more than it already has.  
“So as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me,” he says. I can just hear the sarcasm in his voice. “Since we’re going to be together for a whole two days, you deserve to know a little bit about me. My name is Harry. Harry Styles. And yeah that’s all you need to know” He says, shrugging. I just nod in agreement. I mean what else am I supposed to say. Anything that I say won’t make a difference. The situation is what it is and I can’t do anything about it, I just need to adapt.   
You always read and watching about situations like this, never thinking it’ll actually happen to you, but when you’re in this situation, it not the way they portray it on TV.   
I look at Harry and it looks like he examining me, from my face to my body everything. I end up looking down, blushing, avoiding eye contact and when I look down I realize im still in my shorts and tank top, just making me blush even more.  
The silence is interrupted by what I can only assume is Harry’s phone. He pulls it out and answers as he stand up from the bed.   
“Hello?” he answers, still twirling that fucking toothpick in his mouth, but suddenly it drops and falls to the floor. I see Harry abruptly stop pacing and freeze.   
“What the fuck do you mean by lockdown? Tell me you’re fucking with me.” He says, running his hands through his hair.  
I am beyond confused right now.   
“So how long am I going to have her?” he asks, glancing at me.   
I just stare back at him, my eyebrows slightly scrunched.   
“WHAT? A few fucking months, wait wait……. No how am I suppo- No you don’t understand. How did they get in with your ‘amazing’ secur- stop fucking yelling at me or I s- hello? Hello?” he looks down at the phone and throws it on the bed. Harry starts pacing around the room and out of nowhere punches the door, making a loud bang making me yelp.   
He turns around and leans against the door and huffs.   
“Guess you’re gonna be here a while princess…” he says through his gritted teeth looking directly at me.


End file.
